The present invention relates to modular plugs for telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to such plugs with improved cross talk characteristics.
In unshielded twisted pair (UTP) data cabling systems, typically there are four pairs of wires in an insulating jacket. These systems are used in horizontal cabling as well as in patch cabling or patch cordage in which the cable is terminated in a RJ45 plug. There has been industry recognition of the need to control crosstalk in such systems, and a useful measurement parameter is designated terminated open circuit (TOC) which is the near end crosstalk (NEXT) characteristic measurement parameter that is used for connecting hardware performance verification in RJ45 plugs.
It has been recognized that the crimping procedure used in making the plug terminations may distort the TOC parameter; this crimping is used to force the insulation displacement contacts (IDC) through the insulation on the wires and also to securely engage the cable in the plug. Typically, the engagement of the cable within the plug is effected by a plug cable holding bar in the cable receiving cavity at the rear of the plug which is pressed firmly into the cable in the crimping operation. The distortion of the lay of the twisted pairs is one of the major causes of unsatisfactory and varying TOC values, and its effect can vary from plug to plug.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel modular plug for telecommunications systems using UTP cables in which the cable is securely engaged in the plug without excessive effect upon the TOC factor.
Another object is to provide such a modular plug which may be fabricated readily and relatively economically and which is easily assembled with UTP cable.
It is also an object to provide such a modular plug which facilitates the transition from the round configuration of the twisted pairs of the cable to a substantially planar or side-by-side orientation.